Ancyran Military
|rōmaji= Ansairan Miritarī |affiliation= Ancyran Empire |previous affiliation= |base of operations=Kentro |status= Active |purpose= To carry out the will of Emperor Ronin. |leader= Commander-in-Cheif Ronin |members= |temporary members= |former members= }} The Ancyran Military ( Ansairan Miritarī) also referred to as the Imperial Military and the Imperial Armed Forces, are the combined military branches that make up the armed forces of the Ancyran Empire. They are shown to be one of the largest, most powerful, and technologically advanced military forces in the world. Though the bulk of their force is concentrated in the southern part of the world and in Kentro, the Ancyran Military have the size necessary to conduct military operations on a global scale. Overview History Rank System A lower ranking officer can be given temporary power and they may assume the duties of a higher-ranking individual in said individuals absence. Generally speaking an individuals strength is greater the higher their rank, though this is not always the case as moving through the ranks requires things beyond basic combat ability such as experience, intelligence and leaderships skills. Individuals like Alfie Newton have progressed through the ranks almost exclusively through tactical ability while those such as Simba have done so with little more than brute strength and power. Invel Yura was almost immediately given the rank of Lieutenant General based on his status as a former member of the showing that strength is still the most valuable trait required for attaining a high rank. Like any other hierarchy, someone may move up the ranks with minimal effort through special connections. Strength The empires high-ranking officers posses great strength and military expertise. The generals and admirals are said to wield power that matches or even surpasses the likes of the Four Gods of Ishgar. Further strengthening this is the fact that the second ranked mage in Ishgar's wizard saints, Jack Black is a former general of the empire. Army Ranks *'General' (一般 Ippan) — The highest rank in the imperial army, generals command a field army of between 100,000 and 300,000 men. Widely regarded to be the ancyran empire's strongest fighters (even stronger than the admirals) the generals are known for their military experience and expertise as well as and immense strength and fighting ability. *'Lieutenant General' (中将 Chūjō) — The second highest rank in the imperial army, lieutenant generals command a corps of between 30,000 and 50,000 men. They typically serve directly under a general and are the first to assume the responsibilities of a general in their absence. *'Major General' (少将 Shōshō) — The third highest rank in the imperial army, colonels command a division of between 10,000 and 25,000 men. *'Colonel' (大佐 Taisa) — The fourth highest rank in the imperial army, major generals command a brigade of between 1,000 and 5,000 men. *'Lieutenant Colonel' (中佐 Chūsa) — The fifth highest rank in the imperial army, lieutenant colonels command a battalion of between 300 and 800 men. *'Captain' (隊長 Taichō) — The sixth highest rank in the imperial army, captains command a company of between 50 and 150 men. *'Lieutenant' (中尉 Shōi) — The seventh highest rank in the imperial army, lieutenants command a platoon of between 15 and 45 men. *'Sergeant' (軍曹 Gunsō) — The eighth and lowest known rank in the imperial army, sergeants command a squad of typically 10 men. Members Navy Ranks *'Admiral' (大将 Taishō) — The highest rank in the imperial navy, admirals are in charge of anywhere from a group of ships to an entire fleet of ships with admiral Ryunosuke having command over the entirety of the Imperial Navy's fleet. Like other high-ranking senior officers he delegates command through various lower-ranked officers. *'Commander' (中佐 Chūsa) — The second highest known rank in the imperial navy, commanders are commanding officers for a variety of different posts from a particular ship or vessel, a naval base or even a blockade. They can also serve a second-in-commands to the admirals as seen with Goku and Gustafson Fury. *'Captain' (隊長 Taichō) — The third highest known rank in the imperial navy, captains are typically charged with overseeing and commanding a particular ship. *'Lieutenant' (中尉 Shōi) — The lowest known rank in the imperial navy, lieutenants are Members Equipment Air Force Ranks Members Royal Guard Ranks Members Trivia *